The Life Threting case of Isabella Mason
by jazz-can-bite-me-any-day
Summary: B/Em are twns. R/J are twns. A/Ed are twins. B/Ed are mar. w/ 2 sets of twns B is pregnant. R/Em are Mar. w/ 2 kids. J/A are mar. w/ triplets. the year is 1919. Ed gets sik and dies or so B thought. she and her kids travil 2 2005 will they see them again?
1. Chapter 1

The Life Threatening Case of Isabella Swan

I woke up to crying. -What is the date? October 2, 1919. Our 4th anniversary was 9 months ago we will have a ball Elizabeth is so exited. She already picked out our dresses.- Great Mathew must have another ear infection. "BELLLAAAA!" my twin brother Emmett wined I went in and my husband Edward was sitting on the couch holding Kyle in one hand and Kylie in the other. Our beautiful 10 month old twins Kyle Charlie Mason and Kylie Renee Mason. Kyle has my Brown hair and Edward's Green Eyes. Kylie has Edwards Bronze hair and his green eyes.

We had another set of twins too. Their names are Mathew Edward Mason and Mattison Elizabeth Mason. Matt has my brown hair and my brown eyes. Mattie has Edward's bronze hair and my brown eyes. They are going to be 4 in a month and will be going in to school soon. Mathew was always getting ear infections. Emmett is living with us because his wife Rosalie and Edwards twin sister Alice's husband's twin sister (Rose is Jazz's twin. Alice is Edward's twin. Emmett is Bella's twin.) Wow there is a lot of twins in this family- are having problems and they have 2 kids Harlie Anne Swan- she is 3- and Donavan David Swan- he is 1-. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are best friends -and Alice, Rose, and I have been friends that long too- and have been since we were all 5. And they ended up marring each other's sisters Alice & Jasper Hale Rosalie & Emmett Swan and Edward & Bella-me- Mason. Jasper and Alice have 4 year old triplets Regan Emily Hale, Ryan Samantha Hale, and Rylie Jane Hale. They are all girls. Edward had a big smile on his face as I kissed him.

Anyway I went into the nursery and Mattie, Regan, Rylie, Ryan, Harlie, Donavan, and Mathew were on the floor on top of Emmett Alice was in the corner laughing. When they saw me I got a mix of sounds.

"MOMMY!" From my kids "AUNTIE BELL!" from Emmett's kids and "AUNT BELLA!" from Alice's kids. And they all ran for me. "AAAAHHH!' I screamed and I ran then I felt sick and I ran and puked. Edward saw me and was at my side holding my hair back. "Bella, are you ok." I nodded "yea it passed" I answered. "Edward I think I'm pregnant again." "Ok let's go to the doctor"

At the doctors he did some tests and came back "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mason you are pregnant." Then we smiled and hugged and kissed. Then someone pulled a gurney up and yelled "DOCTOR CULLEN! WE NEED YOU STAT CODE BLUE!" then I looked at the people who were not working then I recognized them. So did Edward "MOM! DAD!" he yelled and we ran to them. "Ed-Edward, h-he f-fell and I-I brought Hi-him he-here" We all cried together"

~*2 days later*~

Edward came home "Dad died this morning and Mom got it too." We cried together then Mattie and Mathew came out "Mama? Dada?" Mathew asked "You k?" Mattie finished "No baby." I said "Grandpa Mason when to live with Jesus this morning and it looks like Grandma Mason is next" We all cried together we fell asleep on the couch last night.

The next day we took the kids in to say goodbye to Elizabeth when we walked in Edward went to give her a hug and he collapsed my kids screamed "DAAAADDDYYY!" "EDWRAD!" I screamed "NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS WE NEED YOU WE HAVE 4 KIDS AND A BABY ON THE WAY NO!" and I cried then the doctor ran in and got him in a bed "Bella get the kids home and in bed I suggest you do the same" he said

I went into a bookstore to find something to read and I found a spell book that had a meet again spell I got some children's books and we went home and went to sleep.

In the morning I went to the hospital to see Edward and Elizabeth I walked up to the secretary "Good morning I'm Isabella Mason I'm here to see Edward and Elizabeth Mason." She looked at me sadly "I'm so sorry Mrs. Mason but your husband and mother in law died this morning." I broke down and cried. I ran out and ran to that book store. I bought the book I found yesterday and ran home I did the so called spell and nothing happened I used my entire family's name except Elizabeth and Edward SR. but nothing happened so I went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was in a strange room. I got out of bed and went out the door. I walked by a room linked to mine it had 2 beds with rails one was blue with cars with eyes a red race car with lightning bolts on it and a pink one with princesses on it one in a yellow dress another in Arabian clothes, a blond one in a pink dress, and a mermaid with a green tail wearing a purple shell bra and red hair. And two cribs one pink with a bear with a red shirt a piglet a tiger bouncing on his tail and a rabbit with carrots the blue crib was the same. "Bella!" and I went into the kitchen.

My kids were eating pancakes and my mom said, "Bells I'm sending you and the kids to live with your dad, in Forks. Mattie and Matt will go to the same school as you it's like a pre-preschool. Kyle and Kylie can go to day care on campus too." "Wait mom where's Emmett?" I asked "who's Emmett?" "Oh never mind I'll go pack." I went to the attic and I found a box that said _Family 1915-1919 _I opened the box and I found mine and Edwards wedding pictures the next book was when the kids were born and some time as family until Edward died. Then I found Edward's, Elizabeth's, and Edward SR's obituaries then a found article that read

MISSING

Isabella Marie Swan Mason and children Mathew Edward Mason-3, Mattison Elizabeth Mason-3, Kyle Charlie Mason- 10months, Kylie Renee Mason-10 months have been missing since Father/Husband Edward Anthony Mason Jr. passed away on October 5th 1919. If seen or found please contact Charlie and Renee Swan 9403

Under the article I saw a note

I will find you – Edward The tenth of October 1919

It was dated 5 days after he died it had to be a mistake. I looked deeper in the box and I found Mattie's doll Moo that Elizabeth made her. I grabbed the pictures and brought Mattie Moo and she yelled "MOO!" and I gave it to her. She remembers? "Mommy is grandma still living with Jesus? I want another Moo." She asked "Yeah she is sweetie." "Where's Dada?" Matt asked "I don't know baby." Then we went to pack. I grabbed 12 binkies, 8 pre made bottles,10 dippers, Toys, 16 outfits, 16 bibs, little puff snacks, canned food, 8 juices, my iPod touch, my LG Ally, and 4 baby iPods they were programmed to have the kids' favorite songs movies and TV shows and they were voice activated. I put them in 2 dipper bags. And I packed my clothes, my kids' clothes, 2 play pins, Phil took apart the cribs and toddler beds and we put them in boxes. I packed the rest of their toys and bottles and stuff like that.

The next day we packed my van and we went to the airport my carry ons were 2 dipper bags my purse and my laptop bags. When we got to the airport I got out my 4 seat stroller and put the kids in it. Then we went up to the desk and I got some wide eyed looks I'm only 17 and I had my first twins at 14 and the second at 16 and I'm pregnant again. They were flying my van on another plane so we didn't unpack it but we took the booster seats and the car seats had a place in the stroller and they need their seats for the plane. So I went in and kissed my mom and she kissed the kids we said our goodbyes and we went in and we sat down and we had to wait for 2 hours I took Matt and Mattie out of it and I gave them color books and crayons then a girl with a son that was about 3, too "Hi I'm Bella." I told her "Hello I'm Angela Weber." She said "What is your son's name" "Jack what is yours" "This is Mathew and Mattie they are 3. Kyle and Kylie are 10 months" I said pointing. "Oh so where are you going?" "Forks I'm going to live with my dad." "Cool" "how old is Jack?" "He is going to be 4 tomorrow." "that's weird my 3 year-olds will be 4 the next day" "well since you don't know anyone we can share the party" "Oh no I can't invade like that" she told me she is so nice "No I couldn't" "no I insist." "ok thank you so much" "what is jack's favorite things?" "Tractors he's fascinated with them" we laughed "what are Mattie and Matt in to?" "Princesses and the movie Cars."

_"Women and children" _we got up and Angela carried Kylie on the plane for me and we put our Carry ons in the top things and my stroller fit yay we had seats right next to each other it sat from left to right Jack, Mathew, Angela, aisle, Mattie, Kyle, Kylie, and Me. When we got the car seats strapped in I gave the babies their iPods and turned them on. Angela and I texted because the kids were asleep.

When we landed I offered to give her a ride home and she accepted when we got to her house she said she'd see me at school tomorrow. When we got to my house Charlie came out and we unloaded the van after he hugged us. I cooked dinner and put the kids to bed. Then I went to bed.

The next morning I got my kids dressed Matt is wearing cars shirt and jeans, Mattie is wearing a dress with the mermaid named Ariel on it with dolphins and stuff, Kyle is wearing a blue Pooh Bear outfit and Kylie is wearing a pink Piglet outfit. Then I got dressed I wore a Tee-shirt that said Mom? And it had a tomato and a bottle of ketchup on it. Then I got my kids' shoes and coats on they all matched their outfits. Then we ate got in the van and went to school.

When I got there I went into the Preschool and I dropped them off then I went to the nursery and we walked in "How may I help you" a woman with dark brown hair and gold eyes asked. "Hi I'm Bella Swan and these are my kids Kyle and Kylie. I will get their birth certificates in tomorrow but I'm going to be late for school." I told her "Oh yes dear I understand I'm Esme Cullen. I will see you when you come to get them." I kissed them and left.

At lunch I went and checked on my kids I decided to eat with them. Angela was holding Kyle feeding him for me I was feeding Kylie. Matt and Mattie were eating beside me Jack beside Ang. We got a lot of looks then Mattie and Matt yelled "DADDY!"I looked up confused I gasped and turned white "Bella?" Ang asked then Matt and Mattie ran up to him I must be dreaming. He looked confused "Dada Where were you we missed you." "Mathew Edward Ma- Swan! Mattison Elizabeth Swan get over here now!" I yelled at them but then my brother came in "EMMETT!" I yelled and ran to him he caught me in a bear hug. Then Alice came over "Bella!". Matt and Mattie were hugging Edwards legs. I looked at him and I had tears in my eyes and we hugged and I cried. Then he said "Bella we have class in 10 mins." I looked up and Emmett was playing with the younger twins "we have to get Kyle and Kylie back to day care" and we went back.

When Esme saw us she gasped "Edward, Emmett?" "hi mom." Edward said "mom?" I asked him "yea um we will talk tonight, Mom this is my Bella. You know 2 of my kids I have 2 more and another on the way if I remember right." He looked at me I lifted my shirt I had a small baby bump "She's my twin sister." Emmett said proudly I laughed. Then we went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone… I'm so sorry for my lack of updates… I decided to only continue 2 of my stories and to start 2 I have been working on…

The one I know I am keeping is unexpected, the other I have a poll for you to vote on

The 2 I am starting are called Isabella Booth and My Life With the Winchesters

Please go vote… luv u guys

-Kati-Lynn


End file.
